


Not Yet Fallen

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kamienie na szaniec | Stones for the Rampart - Aleksander Kamiński
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mentioned Nazis, Past Character Death, Sad, Short One Shot, crossover you didn't need but I made it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Zośka feels devastated after the death of his two friends. His Nation needs to remind him not to give up.
Kudos: 9





	Not Yet Fallen

Zośka couldn't believe it when two of his friends died.

He couldn't **muster** the will to go on.

He did everything in his power in the Operation Arsenal. Yet, he couldn't save him... Did rebelling even have sense anymore? The nazis simply had enormous advantage with a working official government, trained army, proffesional weapons and all that stuff still functioning countries have.

Zośka wanted to give up.

A man sat next to him on the lonely bench.

Reluctantly, he looked at him. Blonde, face-lenght hair. Green, somewhat faded eyes. Tattered military uniform. A barely closed-up wound across his right cheek. About 20 years old, just like him.

The man returned the stare silently for a second, before returning his gaze back to the ground.

 _Silence_.

It seemed the mysterious man has lost his hope as well.

Or maybe?

"Poland has not yet fallen as long as we live." the blonde muttered.

Zośka certainly recognized these words.

"What has been taken from us violently we will take back." the man continued.

The lyrics of the polish anthem.

"March, march, Dąbrowski. From Italy to Poland. Under thy command, reunite with the Nation we will." he finished, now looking at the younger man again.

Silence. Thoughtful one.

"Who are you?" Zośka finally asked. Didn't this guy know that patriotism could get him in jail if someone heard?

"It doesn't really matter." the blonde replied omnimously. "What matters is that you and your friends and the polish people keep fighting." 

"What if it won't work?" the scout questioned quietly.

The other man placed his hand on Zośka's shoulder and it felt _overwhelming._ Like something primal, deep in his being responded to the strange, yet familiar man's call.

"It totally will. Poland has been erased from the map for 123 whole years. Do you think something like this could get rid of us for good?" he said with a proud grin. "All we gotta do is not let ourselves give up. If not you, then your children will overthrow the nazis."

Zośka looked into those green eyes. They were so full of... determination, hope, optimism. Like this person really knew what they were talking about.

It sounded convincing.

Yeah! They needed to fight on! For their freedom, for the honor of the fallen, for the future generations and for the sake of all the poles who ever lived or will.

He turned to the side with a grin, excited to say his thoughts, but the man wasn't there anymore.

When did he leave? And how so without Zośka hearing a thing?

Silence.

Didn't matter. He knew he couldn't give up, despite the fate that met his dearest friends.

On the top branch of a nearby tree sat a white eagle, stretching out its wings against the red sunset.

An omen of good things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Stones For The Rampart is a known book by Aleksander Kamiński, set in occupied by the nazis Warsaw. If you are from Poland and over 15 years old, you probably already know it, as it is recommended to be talked about in classroom. I think the book is pretty good. And I have to admit, I sort of ship Rudy/Zośka. Yes, I know I shouldn't, that's why I didn't write about it.  
> If you don't know Stones For The Rampart, you might as well read it :)
> 
> Also my headcanon is that Poland had to do something like this more than once in his life between 1795 (Third Partition of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth) and 1989 (Poland stops being USSR's puppet state).


End file.
